1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to communication devices and methods, and particularly to a portable communication device and a method for dialing phone numbers on a keypad of the portable communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, mobile terminals, etc., typically include a keypad that allows data entry by the user including, for example, the dialing of a phone number to initiate a call. Such devices provide shortcut key sequences that permit rapid dialing of pre-stored phone numbers. The user may dial phone numbers by pressing keys from the keypad to initiate a call. In such cases, the user may inadvertently press the wrong keys from the keypad. However, there is no effective mechanism for guiding the user to press the phone number on the keypad. Therefore, there is room for improvement of the portable communication devices.